Teenage Love Affair
by kaeso
Summary: Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général. C'est ce qui se dit. Plus belle l'histoire, plus dure la chute? Il semblerait que ce soit le cas... Celui pour qui j'aurais tout donné s'est finalement sacrifié pour moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Confrontation avec le présent.**

(--China--)

Le soleil venait de se lever. Comme chaque jour depuis bientôt six mois, je l'observais commencer sa course dans le ciel.

Deux bras entourent ma taille et caressent mon ventre. J'entends la personne soupirer, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je fais comme si de rien n'était.

« - C'est vraiment magnifique. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

- Bien, je suppose. Aussi bien que possible. Les levers de soleil m'apaisent.

- Bon je vais réveiller Kyo et ma tante pour le déjeuner. Vas t'asseoir à table.

- Eriol?

- Oui? » Il se retourne et m'observe, l'air inquiet.

« J'ai peur. » Il revient sur ses pas et me prend dans ses bras. Enfin manière de parler, mon ventre met une distance entre nous deux.

« Je m'en doute. Mais tu n'as aucune raison. Kyo et moi serons toujours là pour lui et pour toi. Pour vous protéger. Tu le sais. On te l'a promis, on le lui a promis. » Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de m'imaginer Shaolan à la place d'Eriol, ce qui arrive de plus en plus en ce moment et pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas.

« C'est dur. Vraiment dur sans lui. » Il ne dit rien mais je comprends que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Son absence nous rend tous nostalgiques du temps passé, du lycée où rien n'était aussi difficile que maintenant, où nos souffrances étaient ridicules par rapport à celles que nous endurons maintenant.

Il se détache de moi alors que Kyo arrive torse nu et m'embrasse sur la joue tout en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

« Alors le petit homme ne fait pas encore des siennes. Pourtant l'accouchement est prévu pour bientôt non? » Kyo n'a pas changé, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il vient d'interrompre quelque chose – ou bien ne le montre pas – et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je ne peux pas me tourner vers Eriol simplement parce que Shao n'est plus là.

Je hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Yelan arrive suivie d'Eriol. Nous mangeons le repas en silence. Les deux garçons remontent se préparer pour s'occuper de la maison et des champs.

Yelan et moi finissons notre thé, tranquillement, en observant les prés réchauffés par les rayons du soleil. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour cette femme. Mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. Depuis six mois qu'Eriol et Kyo m'ont amené ici, nous échangeons simplement des formules de politesse.

« Vous savez Sakura, votre présence m'est agréable, surtout depuis que mes filles sont parties et savoir que vous portez mon petit-fils... Ce que je cherche à dire, c'est que... » Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois. Je ne la regarde pas et fixe les champs. Elle continue.

« J'ai perdu mon fils et je sais... Ne pensez-vous pas que vos parents préfèreraient vous avoir auprès d'eux ? » Un silence s'est installé entre nous. Elle attend ma réponse qui ne vient pas.

« J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais petite. Mon père est alors devenu très possessif. Il fallait que tout soit en ordre, que tout soit comme il le voulait. Je ne m'en suis jamais plainte, j'ai toujours été la petite fille sage mais je n'avais pas le droit de traîner avec mes amies, de voir des garçons, de sortir en général. Il fallait que je fasse honneur à notre nom, et que je me marie comme ma mère l'avait fait auparavant, selon les traditions, en passant par la dame-marieuse. »

Elle m'écoute. C'est la première fois que je me confie depuis la mort de Tomoyo et je me sens de plus en plus légère. C'est un poids que se retire peu à peu de mes épaules.

« J'ai rencontré Shaolan. Et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à garder mes distances. Ou bien si, j'ai tout fait pour, mais rien n'est allé comme je voulais. J'ai fini par fuir de la maison et je me suis retrouvé avec votre fils et vos neveux. »

« En partant de là, je ne suis pas sure que mon père soit heureux à l'idée de me revoir. Je lui rappellerais son échec, et je ne le déteste pas assez pour lui faire autant de mal. Je suis sorti de sa vie, de la même manière qu'il est sorti de la mienne et nous nous portons mieux ainsi je crois. »

« Et vous n'avez pas de frères et sœurs? »

« Si un frère. Toya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. »

« Gardez tout de même mes paroles en tête. Je suis sure qu'ils seraient heureux de vous revoir. »

« Et moi je suis sure de ne pas vouloir les revoir avant d'être devenue quelqu'un dont ils pourront être fiers. » Yelan hoche la tête.

« Bon je vais mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine. »

« Je vais vous aider Yelan. » Elle avait insisté pour que je l'appelle Yelan alors que rien ne nous rapprochait à part son fils. Finalement, je pense que ça suffisait.

« Non Sakura. Allez-vous reposer. Ou bien vous entraîner. » Je lui souris et me courbe avant de me retirer. Je retourne dans le salon où se trouve mon piano.

Papa avait décidé de me faire devenir une pianiste professionnelle. Je l'ai déçu. Mais j'ai envie de le devenir. Pas seulement pour lui, pour moi aussi parce que c'est devenu une passion, pour Shaolan et pour mon fils.

Eriol et Kyo m'ont fait transporter de Hong Kong le piano que Shaolan m'avait offert pour mes vingt ans. Et dans ma chambre, j'ai gardé les touches de piano géantes qu'il avait trouvées une semaine après m'être enfuie de chez moi.

Mon ventre m'empêche de m'assoir trop près du piano et je dois véritablement tendre les mains pour pouvoir effleurer les touches ce qui rend la pratique de mes morceaux préférés assez difficile.

Je joue quelques notes et je me laisse bercer par la mélodie. Je me demande ce que Toya est devenu. Puis rapidement les souvenirs de Shaolan et moi me submergent, accompagnant l'air qui sortait de l'instrument et se faufilait à travers la maison.

**Commentaire:**

**Ben voila un court chapitre d'introduction.**

**L'idée m'est venue en écoutant la BO d'une série taiwanaise que j'avais regardée avec ma coloc il y a 5 ans. Je n'y comprenais rien et elle a traduit au début pour m'expliquer en gros l'histoire.  
****Le nom de la série : The outsiders ou fighting fish. Et pour la BO : F.I.R. **

**Dites ce que vous en pensez si vous avez le temps, ou pas trop la flemme.  
****Vos remarques me sont vraiment nécessaires pour avancer et m'améliorer.**

**Saeko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quelques précisions suite au commentaires (merci beaucoup en passant, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir et ça motive...)  
Il n'y aura pas de magie du moins pas pour sakura/shaolan...**

**Rentrée**

(--Japon - 6 ans auparavant--)

-- (Sakura)

J'étais entrée au lycée il y a deux ans, et je crois que je sentais quelque part en moi qu'ils s'agissaient de mes premiers pas vers la libération.

Rien de bien extraordinaire pourtant. Il s'agissait du lycée de la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi, Tomoeda, pas loin de Kyoto.

Je m'étais retrouvée dans la classe de ma meilleure amie pendant deux années consécutives. Même si les cours me demandaient d'importants efforts pour être première, la présence de Tomoyo à mes côtés rendait la vie au lycée plus agréable.

Elle était très populaire, je l'étais beaucoup moins qu'elle mais elle ne me considérait jamais comme un fardeau.

En y repensant, je crois que nous nous supportions mutuellement, elle savait que je n'étais pas une rivale – je n'aurais pas aimé l'être – et se confiait ouvertement. Quant à moi, Tomoyo était la seule en qui j'avais réellement confiance. Nous nous étions rencontrées au collège et jamais quittées depuis.

Tomoyo avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'envier à ce propos: elle avait une mère qui l'aimait et qui lui faisait confiance, sure qu'elle ferait les bons choix.

Encore une rentrée. La dernière avant l'université. Enfin quand je dis université, je suppose que mon père me trouvera une école de musique classique, mais il veut absolument que j'ai ce diplôme avant.

Je retrouve Tomoyo devant la grille, elle m'attend. Je me retourne pour faire un signe de la main à mon frère qui hoche la tête et je souris à mon amie.

« Prête pour une nouvelle année avec moi, ma puce. » Je ne dis rien, je me dirige en premier vers mon casier et prend mes affaires pour le premier cours. Ils ont eu la gentillesse de nous envoyer nos emplois du temps il y a deux jours. Tomoyo me rejoint rapidement.

« J'ai toujours raison. » Nous sommes donc dans la même classe.

« Je t'attends. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. » Elle fait la moue.

« - Dis Saki, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureuse de te retrouver avec moi.

- C'est Sakura. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te répéter que je déteste ce surnom. » Je commence à m'impatienter. Je la regarde et elle n'est pas en train de prendre ses affaires. Elle me fixe. Non elle fixe derrière moi.

« Ouh, hotties à droite. » Je me retourne mais ne vois rien. Je reçois un coup sur la tête. « L'autre droite. » Ah. Oui. Tomoyo ne sait pas différencier sa droite de sa gauche. Trois garçons sont regroupés autour d'un casier et discutent tranquillement. Je ne les ai jamais vus, ils doivent être nouveaux.

« - Tu penses qu'ils seront dans notre classe?

- Je m'en fiche. Tu te dépêches?

- C'est fou. Parfois je me demande si tu es une fille.

- Non je suis un alien descendue sur Terre pour t'amadouer afin que tu n'opposes aucune résistance lorsque mes congénères viendront te kidnapper afin de pouvoir faire des expériences sur toi. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en murmurant un: « Tu ne changeras jamais, ce n'est pas possible. »

Je souris légèrement, fière de moi avant de tourner la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux qui me fixent. Je baisse la tête et reporte l'attention sur Tomoyo. « Dépêche toi, on va être en retard à cause de toi. »

--

Je me précipite à la cantine dès la sortie de mon cours de piano. Oui je prends des cours aussi à l'école, en plus des cours que mon père me fait donner à la maison. Heureusement que j'aime ça sinon j'en serais simplement dégoutée. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Toya pour les arts martiaux.

Normalement Tomoyo m'attends toujours pour manger, mais je ne suis pas sure, si jamais elle avait oublié.

Ouf, pas de queue. Je prends un plateau, mets dessus ce qu'on a le droit de prendre. Je me dépêche. Je ne vois qu'au dernier moment la personne devant moi. Je freine et j'arrive à garder mon plateau dans mes mains.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes afin de reprendre ma respiration. Je l'ai échappé belle. J'aperçois Tomoyo qui me fait signe, je suis donc l'inconnu devant moi qui bloque le passage. Il s'assoit à la même table que Tomoyo. A coté de Tomoyo pour être plus précise. Et je reconnais quand il relève la tête vers moi les deux yeux de ce matin.

Et bien, rien à dire, Tomoyo n'a vraiment pas perdu de temps.

« - Prends une chaise Saki

- Sakura. C'est Sakura. Tu sais, il y a une dizaine de chaises libres à environ deux pas vers la droite, je crois que je vais m'asseoir là-bas.

- Oui, mais tu ne seras pas à côté de moi. »

Je ne dis rien et vais poser mon plateau deux places plus loin. Bientôt, quelques unes des amies de Tomoyo nous rejoignent.

Dix filles et trois garçons. J'espère qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop menacés. J'ai fini de manger et je me mets à détailler les trois intrus.

Celui à côté de Tomoyo a les cheveux bruns et des yeux ambre. Un nez fin et une bouche bien dessinée. A côté de moi, l'un a les cheveux blonds mais je suis sure que c'est une couleur. Il a des yeux noirs, son sourire radoucit ses traits. Enfin le troisième est plus loin mais je vois que ses cheveux ont des reflets bleutés et qu'il porte des lunettes. En arrivant j'ai aperçu ses yeux bleus. Oui bleus. C'est peu courant. Comme ceux de Tomoyo, nous avons conclu qu'ils avaient la couleur des améthystes, après de longues discussions et de nombreuses comparaisons.

Pas un mot n'est échangé. Enfin, pour être plus réaliste, les mots fusent mais ne sortent pas de ma bouche. On apprend donc que ce sont des dernières années comme nous. Leurs noms sont Li, Hiiragizawaa et Chung. Le premier me dit quelque chose. Je suis sure l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Enfin.

Ils se connaissaient avant et arrivent de Chine. Le pourquoi de l'histoire reste inconnu.

La première sonnerie retentit et nous avons donc cinq minutes pour rejoindre nos classes respectives avant que la deuxième ne retentisse.

--

Tomoyo ressort des toilettes à la fin de la pause avec un bleu au niveau de la tempe et un œil au beurre noir. Je me doute que c'est à propos des trois garçons de ce midi. C'est de cette manière que tout se règle ici. Et on déguise les coups par un : « Oh, ce n'est rien, je suis tombée dans l'escalier. Mais tout va bien, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. » Les règlements de compte sont une autre raison pour laquelle j'aime ne pas me faire remarquer.

Connaissant Tomoyo, elle n'a pas dû y aller de main morte non plus. Je cours la rejoindre puisqu'elle m'a dit de « décamper » dès qu'elles sont arrivées. Ce que je me suis empressée de faire... Pas que je sois lâche de nature. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer ainsi à la maison.

J'ai été mise sous surveillance rapprochée la seule fois où c'est arrivé, car mon père furieux, avait décidé de me faire suivre par des gardes du corps, à l'école. J'avais donc du rester seule, et ignorer Tomoyo, on en a conclu que je ne le referai pas. Car la surveillance rapprochée, ce n'est pas Toya et comme mon père a d'autres choses à faire, il nomme à ce poste des personnes travaillant pour lui, que je ne connais pas, baraquées, désagréables et surtout qui rapportent le moindre petit détail lié à mon comportement à mon père.

Je marche à coté de Tomoyo qui marche plutôt vite malgré ses talons, elle garde la tête haute et n'hésite pas à lancer quelques regards noirs aux personnes qui la regardent trop fixement. Malheureusement les cours ne sont pas encore terminés. Nous sommes à peine arrivées en classe qu'il nous faut affronter le regard du professeur.

« - Mlle Daidouji, des explications?

- Non » Et elle va s'asseoir. Je reste sur la porte.

« Allez-vous asseoir Kinomoto. » Je baisse la tête et prends place à côté de Tomoyo. Je lis dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ne veut pas dire. Ce que je sais déjà. A quel point je suis faible. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Je griffonne sur mon papier un « désolé » qu'elle voit et elle hoche la tête. Elle répond : « imbécile ». Je lève les yeux au ciel et cela la fait sourire.

Ca y est, la journée est finie. Je crois que c'est bien une des seules fois où j'ai envie de retrouver ma chambre. Je m'en veux toujours d'être ainsi, de ne rien faire pour aller contre mon père. Une fois dans la cour, je vois mon frère en train de m'attendre dans sa voiture qui me sourit. Je tourne la tête rapidement et intercepte le regard de Li. Il ne faut pas que cela devienne une habitude. Mon sourire disparaît et je cours vers Toya.

-- (Toya)

Je viens d'arriver devant le lycée de ma soeur mais elle n'est toujours pas là. Comme d'habitude. Je regarde l'intérieur du lycée. Ça me rappelle mes propres années de lycée.

Je travaille maintenant avec père. Et j'ai soudain une furieuse envie de revivre ces quelques années où j'avais un peu de liberté.

Je vois Sakura arriver alors qu'elle est de l'autre côté de la cour. Je vois qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle sourit. Je crois deviner que c'est uniquement pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Finalement ce n'était pas des années de grande liberté avec père toujours sur mon dos. Je crois cependant qu'elle le vit encore plus mal que moi. Père s'acharne vraiment sur elle, lui demande le meilleur, rien que le meilleur.

Elle tourne la tête à un moment et je remarque que son expression se décompose. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause des trois garçons un peu plus loin. Elle redevient froide, égale à la jeune adolescente que je connais.

Elle se dirige vers moi. Pas un sourire. Ses traits toujours aussi tirés. Nous ne sommes pas proches, autant ne pas se voiler la face. Nous parlons quand nous sommes ensemble, mais nous n'avons pas cette complicité que certains frères et sœurs partagent. Elle se cache. Elle est très forte d'ailleurs pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle monte dans la voiture après avoir dit au revoir à une de ses amies.

Je la fixe. Elle ne me regarde pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toya?

- Tu n'as rien à me dire? Des ennuis quelconques ?

-Non. » Elle croise ses bras comme quand elle était plus petite, et augmente le volume de la radio. Je l'éteins et ne bouge pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle prend à nouveau la parole.

« - On y va?

-Non. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis aussi têtu qu'elle, alors ça peut durer longtemps.

« - Tu sais je ne suis pas papa. C'est qui ces garçons? » Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je vais être en retard pour le cours de piano. Tu sais que papa déteste ça. » Ce n'est pas faux.

« - Alors? On en reparlera plus tard Toya, d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Tu as gagné. Mais ne mens pas, tu sais très bien qu'on en reparlera jamais. » Je remets la musique, pour éviter le silence entre nous deux, bien trop pesant.

Une fois arrivés, alors qu'elle s'élance hors de la voiture, je murmure un « je suis désolé ». Je le suis vraiment, de ne pas avoir été plus présent, de ne pas l'avoir consolé quand papa était trop dur avec elle. Au moins maintenant, elle a un caractère très fort et peut supporter beaucoup de choses. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a entendu car elle s'est arrêtée un instant avant de refermer la portière.

Je sors à mon tour et la suis. C'est père qui ouvre la porte.

« Sakura tu es en retard! » Sa voix est froide. Plus encore que celle de ma sœur. Et il est en colère mais se retient à cause du professeur derrière lui qui l'assure que ce n'est pas grave.

« Je n'ai pas élevé ma fille à être en retard. » Sakura me lance un regard lourd de reproches.

« C'est ma faute père, je ne suis pas arrivé à l'heure, j'ai été ralenti par un homme qui avait fait un malaise. » Bien choisir ses mots. C'est un homme qui a fait un malaise pas une femme. Il hoche la tête. Je vois qu'il n'est pas heureux que j'ai pris la défense de ma sœur. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'une autre planète. Elle ressemble à un poisson comme cela. Je souris. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas souri ainsi.

Je passe à côté d'elle avant de monter dans ma chambre et lui chuchote un « travaille bien Kaijuu. Et ferme ta bouche, tu risques d'avaler des mouches ».

**  
Voila une petite présentation de quelques personnages.  
Des commentaires, ne les oubliez pas (pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...)! Merci de lire… et j'espère que ça vous plait.  
****Saeko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys**

--(Shaolan)

« - Dis, c'est moi ou la jolie brune vient de te faire un regard meurtrier ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Shao ?

- Ta gueule, Kyo

- Quoi ? On avait pourtant dit qu'on ne se ferait pas remarquer, qu'on jouerait profil bas et tu t'attires déjà des ennemis le premier jour ?

- Les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement. » Cette fois, c'était Eriol. Les deux m'énervent à se foutre de moi...

Cependant, cela fait une seule journée que nous avons commencé les cours et bien que cette fille ne soit pas dans ma classe, j'ai l'impression de ne voir qu'elle : Kinomoto. Daidouji et elle sont des filles bien à part, mais si différentes. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne nous regardent bouche bée et elles ne se mettent pas non plus à rigoler bêtement. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me jette un tel regard.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le poids. Quel poids ? Celui de mon cousin Kyo qui avait décidé de faire d'Eriol et de moi-même ses porteurs, en passant un bras autour de chaque cou et en décollant ses pieds du sol.

« Descends Kyo » Mon ton était froid. Il ne fallait généralement pas me chercher longtemps. Mais Kyo était, justement Kyo, et ne savait pas où s'arrêter.

« - Allez, soyez sympas, les gars, je suis vraiment crevé après cette journée…

- Mais nous aussi Kyo ! » Avec un argument comme cela, je comprenais pourquoi Kyo arrivait à faire faire n'importe quoi à Eriol.

Nous n'avions même pas marché deux pauvres minutes en silence, que Kyo recommença à parler. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait contre le silence ; personnellement, il m'apaisait et je regrettais parfois que mon cousin parle constamment.

« - Dites, tu penses quoi des deux filles de midi, Eriol ?

- Il y en avait plu que deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses des deux filles mignonnes, alors ? Elles avaient l'air d'être de grandes copines… » Ca y est, Kyo est parti. On ne l'arrêtera pas de sitôt.

« - Différentes

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Elles sont différentes.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » J'écoute l'échange entre mes deux cousins, et observe Eriol qui hoche la tête. Cette réponse ne suffit pas pour Kyo.

« Alors, dans ce cas, laquelle tu préfères ? » Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la réponse. Daidouji. Même si ce n'est pas trop son genre de filles et plutôt le mien, j'ai bien vu le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille Kyo. J'ai d'autres choses à penser qui sont plus importantes.

- Comme ?

- Comme la manière dont on va obtenir l'argent pour payer à la fois le loyer, les frais de scolarité et le reste.

- De la même manière que d'habitude, avec l'argent des paris pour les courses de Shaolan et moi et puis avec tes talents au poker : comme on a toujours fait.

- Non. Trop dangereux avec Ichihara. » Je n'aime pas quand Eriol a raison. Je n'aime pas ce qui va sortir de sa bouche. « On devra travailler. » Kyo se tait enfin.

--

Je me réveille la bouche pâteuse et des douleurs se manifestent dans le dos. Je ne reconnais l'endroit où je suis que quelques minutes après : dans le salon, Eriol est encore allongé sur le canapé. Quant à Kyo, il est par terre. Je me lève du fauteuil pour aller prendre une douche et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je me réveille toujours une ou deux heures avant eux de toute façon.

Je repense à la soirée d'hier soir. Eriol a écumé les journaux des petites annonces et nous a trouvé un travail pour tous les trois, d'ici une semaine dans une sorte de salon de thé – restaurant – boîte, qui débute. Je ne pensais pas que ce concept était possible. Mais cela nous occupera de quatre heures de l'après-midi à onze heures du soir, avec une pause d'une demi-heure. Et jusqu'à trois heures du matin le samedi. Cela nous permettrait de couvrir nos dépenses. Je pense encore à cela quand je sors de la douche et ne me rends pas compte de la présence d'Eriol.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Je sursaute, en voyant mon cousin assis autour de la table.

« Il faudra organiser aussi un emploi du temps pour le ménage sinon ça va vite devenir comme les années précédentes. »

« - Ca ne semblait pas te déranger avant… A quoi penses-tu vraiment ?

- Je crois que je n'arrive pas à réaliser que l'on va véritablement se ranger, tu sais. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. » Eriol hoche la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. « Je pense que ma vie d'avant va me manquer, même si je sais qu'on est venu ici justement pout tout recommencer à zéro, le risque, la vie dangereuse qu'on menait, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en passer.

- Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on fasse profil bas, pour éviter qu'Ichihara et ses sbires nous traquent. Une année, c'est tout, pour le moment. Après on avisera. Je suppose qu'une course de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal si vous le voulez vraiment. Par contre, je me chargerais de l'organisation, si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

- Dis tout de suite que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, si c'est ce que tu penses. » Il ne dit rien, me sourit simplement.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Réveille Kyo. »

Je ne pensais pas en me réveillant que cette journée serait aussi fatigante. Et tout cela à cause de deux ou trois filles de classe. Cela avait commencé à nos casiers, où des filles nous ont fixés jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la classe. Je sentais leurs regards posés sur nous, et comme moi, Kyo ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

« J'ai presque peur quand elle nous regardent aussi fixement. »

Cela avait continué en classe, puisqu'à peine deux minutes plus tard, nous nous sommes rendus compte que les trois étaient dans notre classe. Singh, Itou et San. Itou était la plus jolie, mais Singh paraissait la plus influente, les deux autres collées à ses basques.

Elles étaient venues parler avec nous jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur, mais au bout de trois minutes, la voix de Singh m'exaspérait et je tentais en vain de l'ignorer. Je me mis à observer dans la cour avant qu'Itou s'accoude elle-aussi sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
- Rien en particulier, j'essaye de me concentrer pour ne pas entendre la voix de ton amie. » Elle me regarde surprise. Je retourne la tête vers la cour et je vois Daidouji et Kinomoto la traverser au même moment. Encore elles. La différence entre les deux est frappante. Daidouji marche d'un pas rapide, les cheveux détachés, la tête haute. Kinomoto est plus en retrait, plus mystérieuse. Elle ne laisse rien paraître, ne dégage rien de particulier.

« Tu regardes Daidouji et l'autre fille. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elles sont amies. Mais Singh m'a mis sur la voie. Elles semblent se compléter, et la fille a besoin de Daidouji pour continuer à survivre ici… » Je ne dis rien. Je l'écoute sans le montrer, jusqu'à ce que le professeur entre dans la classe et réclame le silence.

--

Je venais de poser mon plateau à côté de Kinomoto et laissait à Eriol la place à côté de Daidouji. Nous étions à peine assis que les trois filles de ce matin se manifestèrent. Singh prend la parole.

« On peut manger avec vous les garçons? » Aucun de nous trois ne répond, elle fume intérieurement parce qu'on l'ignore et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mon sourire se fige lorsque j'entends la voix de Kinomoto, alors qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot hier.

« - Tiens, je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus... Elle avait dit quoi Tomoyo déjà?

- Je crois bien que c'était quelque chose du genre s'abaisser à notre niveau. » Daidouji sourit, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kinomoto, qui a la tête plongée dans son assiette.

« Non non, ce n'était pas aussi bien tourné. Tu as vu de qui on parle. »

Je n'avais jamais vu Daidouji sourire de cette manière ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante, il faut bien le dire. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que Kinomoto... Je tournai les yeux vers elle et ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'ils croisaient les miens rapidement.

« Je crois Ran qu'elle n'ont pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. » C'est au tour d'Itou, qui défend Singh. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une arène. Attention les étincelles vont commencer.

« Ce que je sous-entendais, c'est qu'il fallait que vous partiez. »

« Tu as entendu quelque chose Tomoyo? »

L'ambiance était électrique mais aucun de nous trois ne nous manifestions pour éviter que leurs griffes se retournent contre nous.

« Non non. Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée très chère? » Le ton est indéfinissable, rempli d'ironie, de mépris mais aussi d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait sourire. Singh frappe la table une fois et murmure un « dégagez... maintenant » que nos deux « amies » font mine de ne pas entendre.

« Bah très bien, les cours d'histoire sont toujours aussi intéressants et si tu voyais ce prof. » Je regardais maintenant Eriol qui ne s'abstenait pas d'admirer sa voisine et Kyo qui regardait la scène avec intérêt. Il me fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce. Ce n'est pas vrai: qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire avec des attardés comme cela?

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent mauvais? C'est insupportable! Surement ces filles qui ne sont pas capables…»

Kinomoto n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Singh son plateau à Itou et qu'elle s'apprête à la frapper. Mais Daidouji intercepte le coup en retenant le bras de Singh dans sa main.

« Pas de coups. J'ai déjà donné. » Singh la regarde de manière hautaine avant de cracher quelques mots.

« Mais elle non. » Est-ce que c'est ce dont Itou m'a parlé ce matin.

« Elle, tu ne la touches pas. » Daidouji était redevenue froide et Kinomoto mangeait tranquillement la suite de son repas.

« Tomoyo… Ne t'inquiètes pas va. Ce n'est pas grave. Certains ne comprennent pas qu'il n'y a pas que les coups pour se battre. Ou bien... » Daidouji la regarda.

« - Sakura, s'il-te-plait, n'envenime pas plus la situation.

- Mais je ne fais rien!

- Qu'allais-tu dire Kinomoto?"

- Pas sure que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir… » Le sourire de Kinomoto était carnassier et je la trouvais belle ainsi, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Singh hocha la tête.

« Ou bien elles savent qu'elles ne sont pas à la hauteur... » Eriol se lève et se positionne devant Daidouji, afin que les remarques de Kinomoto n'entraînent pas plus de problèmes. Kyo l'imite. Kinomoto et moi restons assis.

« Singh, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous asseoir à une autre table, la notre est déjà bien remplie. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas attirer les surveillants... » Il la regarde de manière insistante et elle finit par baisser les yeux. Oui, Eriol a ce pouvoir.

Une fois qu'ils se sont rassis, Daidouji regarde Kinomoto en secouant la tête.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Je sais. Mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir participer d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Je ne comprends pas cet échange. « Bon il faut que j'y aille. Piano. Il va me rendre folle avec les horaires qu'il me donne. A tout à l'heure. » Elle s'éclipse rapidement. Kyo, Eriol et moi nous regardons, puis continuons à manger.

**Un shaolan pov. C'est inhabituel chez moi, mais j'aime assez.  
****Voila qui est fait ! Des commentaires ?  
****Saeko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A. :Wouah, ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas relu ça, sans me rendre compte que je m'étais arrêtée comme ça en plan, pendant la réécriture des premiers chapitres…  
Pour me justifier, je peux dire que je travaille plus sur quelques one-shot et sur le coloriage de mes scans préférés...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Premiers pas**

--------(Eriol)

« Eriol j'en ai marre. C'est trop tranquille. »

Je vois à la manière dont il tourne autour de moi dans la pièce qu'il est comme un lion en cage. Il déteste rester enfermer et ni les cours ni notre boulot ne peut remédier à cela. Cependant, j'espérais intérieurement, qu'il se passerait plus de temps avant qu'il me dise cela. Cela ne fait que trois semaines après tout que le lycée a repris.

J'essaye de l'ignorer en continuant à fixer le poste de télé, Kyo ne dit rien non plus.

« - Eriol !

- Je te comprends.

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin que tu m'arranges...

- Tu sais que la réponse sera non. Nous sommes venus ici pour nous faire oublier. Cet endroit est parfait. » La télé continue de faire du bruit en arrière-fond. J'ai bien vu qu'il se retenait pour ne pas exploser complètement.

« - Il faut que je sorte.

- Et ben vas faire du sport. Il y a un gymnase près de l'école. Tu peux y aller. Te défouler. Pas de courses en tout cas. Pas avant un moment. Laisse-moi regarder tranquillement ce truc maintenant…

- Mais il y doit bien y avoir un plouc dans le coin...

- J'ai dit non, je ne t'organise rien, je n'ai pas envie que ça remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de Ichihara.

- Bon si tu ne veux pas l'organiser, je le ferai. »

Il sort en claquant la porte. Je sais qu'il en a besoin mais c'est dangereux, Ichihara doit avoir des pions partout… Je tourne la tête vers Kyo qui hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur cet épisode de téléréalité.

Je suis assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas, quand j'entends la clef dans la porte signalant le retour de Shaolan. Il n'a pas l'air plus calme du tout…

« - Alors ?

- Il est nul, vraiment rien à voir avec celui d'Hong Kong.

- J'ai le droit à plus de précision ?

- Il y a une piscine, pas de salle de musculation, ni de salle d'entraînement. Heureux ?

- Plutôt oui. » Il soupire et je souris. « Samedi soir, à la sortie de la ville voisine. C'est lui qui a choisi. Tu dois avoir ta voiture. Le gars s'appelle Toshi et pour toi c'est Haku. » Il me regarde, surpris. « Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. J'ai le droit à quoi en échange? »

Il ne dit rien, se contente de me sourire. Il marche vers sa chambre avant de se retourner avec un sourire mesquin : « Une invitée? » Il referme sa porte et je secoue ma tête.

« - Alors Hiiragizawaa. Ou allons nous

- Arrête avec le nom de famille, c'est Eriol pour toi.

- Je prends note mais ça ne répond pas à ma question...

- C'est une course de voitures. Je sais que les filles normalement...

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. » Elle m'a coupé et je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus.

Nous sommes maintenant près de ma moto et je lui tends un casque. J'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, prétendre que c'est normal, la routine et j'espère que je ne rougis pas. Je la vois sourire et cela suffit à me rendre joyeux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il faut que je revienne sur terre. Pour le moment, c'est juste un sentiment passager. Inutile de se monter la tête pour rien.

« - Tiens. Monte. Ah oui, une précision. Il faut faire gaffe à qui tu parles. Tu ne dois pas prononcer nos noms. Et Shaolan est inscrit sous le nom de Haku. Tiens-toi à ce prénom. Ne dis pas le tien non plus. Choisis en un autre. Ce que tu veux.

- Ran Singh?

- Un tout droit sorti de ton imagination serait mieux. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui fais signe de monter derrière moi. Je la vois remonter sa jupe, et je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Même après avoir senti ses bras autours de moi, je ne démarre pas, mes yeux n'arrivent pas à décoller de ses jambes… Il faut qu'elle me frappe légèrement avant que je reprenne mes esprits. Elle pose sa tête contre mon dos et j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

--------(Tomoyo)

C'est lundi matin. Et comme chaque semaine, je raconte à Sakura mon week-end.

« Il m'a embrassée » Je l'ai dit d'une toute petite voix.

« Il a quoi? » Elle avait presque crié et certains regards se tournaient vers nous.

« Super Sakura. Super! Tu ne veux pas crier plus fort encore pendant que tu y es? » Elle se retourne et me regarde en souriant bêtement.

« - Je suis désolée. Alors tu me racontes la suite?

- Rien. Je suis descendue, je lui ai rendu son casque, souhaité bonne nuit, et je suis rentrée chez moi. » Sakura siffla, puis rigola.

« - Tu dois bien l'aimer dis moi. Ce n'est tellement pas ce que la Tomoyo que je connais ferait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait la Tomoyo que tu connais? » Je la regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs, je le sens, mais je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Elle me sourit.

« Déjà elle aurait redemandé de gouter à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Elle n'aurait pas demandé, elle aurait ordonné. » Je lui lançais un regard noir, qu'elle ignora. « Et puis tu lui aurais lancé de manière très Tomoyo-esque: on va chez moi... » Elle s'est arrêté et me regarde avec insistance. « ...ou chez toi? » Puis elle éclate de rire. Je la frappe sur le bras.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu me fais passer pour une fille facile. » Mais elle continue à rire. Finalement, je ris aussi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller de cette manière.

« Non, plus sérieusement Tomoyo, je suis contente pour toi. »

Elle me sourit simplement, des sourires qui ne sont réservés qu'à moi. Et ça me fait plaisir, car je la sens sincère. Nous arrivons en classe et prenons nos places habituelles sans un mot de plus.

------- (Shaolan)

Les filles viennent de nous rejoindre à notre table habituelle, celle près de la fenêtre.

« - J'ai entendu pour ta course par Tomoyo. Bravo.

- Ce n'était pas grand chose. » Je lui réponds sans lever la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. A moins que c'était autre chose qui la rendait si excitée.

- Si ça t'interesse, je te préviendrais la prochaine fois.

- Je pense que Kinomoto n'a pas tort sur la deuxième raison. » C'est Kyo qui a rajouté son grain de sel. A nous trois, je pense sincèrement que nous allons faire craquer Eriol et Daidouji.

Les deux concernés rougissent légèrement. Et en un instant, l'air est rempli du rire de Sakura.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ca te va bien. » Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Et maintenant que Daidouji est définitivement hors de portée... Je lui ai soufflé ces quelques mots en me penchant pour prendre la carafe d'eau. Je sens bien qu'elle est surprise.

« Alors Kinomoto, tu viendras la prochaine fois? » Kyo prend la parole et me tire de mes pensées.

« - Je ne pense pas. J'ai envie de rester entière au moins jusqu'à mes 20 ans.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi là-bas, tu sais? » Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle cherche sa réponse. Ses pupilles s'assombrissent.

« Je m'en doute. Je pensais plutôt à mon père. »

Le silence suit ses paroles. Elle a baissé la tête et recommencé à manger. Ses traits sont tirés. Je regarde Daidouji qui essaye de rétablir la situation. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kinomoto s'est levée.

« Sakura, tu veux... » Daidouji est interrompue par Kinomoto.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai piano maintenant. On se voit en cours tout à l'heure. » Je la regarde sortir puis recommence à manger, alors que Daidouji hoche la tête mécaniquement.

« Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? » Kyo, comme toujours, est le premier à se lancer à l'eau.

« - Comme ça quoi?

- Ben timide, réservée, bizarre, je ne sais pas moi, le contraire de toi?

- Elle l'est maintenant. Elle ne l'était pas autant quand je l'ai connue. Il faut juste éviter autant que possible de parler de sa famille. Son père ne veut pas qu'elle sorte. Alors le lycée est un peu son refuge. Il faut donc essayer au maximum de ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle retourne à la prison le soir même.

- Tu connais son père?

- Jamais vu.

- Et celui qui vient la chercher?

- C'est son frère, Toya. Elle ne me parle pas beaucoup de sa famille. Et je ne lui demande pas non plus. Je ne sais pas grand chose. A part que son père s'est mis dans la tête de la faire devenir pianiste professionnelle. »

Sur un coup de tête, incapable de me l'expliquer, je me lève.

« Je vous rejoins en cours les gars. Daidouji. »

Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pourront dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse mais j'ai une envie folle de comprendre Kinomoto davantage. Elle m'intrigue. Et puis finalement, on se ressemble assez.

Je trouve la salle de musique et rentre doucement, sans faire de bruit.

« Bien mademoiselle Kinomoto. Reprenons ce morceau maintenant. »

Elle ne m'a pas vu, puisqu'elle me tourne dos et je m'appuie sur le mur. Cette ambiance me rappelle mon enfance, quand mère jouait pour nous au piano. Finalement c'est Futie qui a repris le flambeau et qui charmait par son aisance lors des soirées données par mère. Le morceau se termine, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu. C'est un air familier.

Je l'observe de dos : elle se tient droite, ses longs cheveux suivent chaque pli de son pull. Elle est jolie, sans aucun doute. Je crois deviner ce qu'elle ressent. Car c'est finalement ce que je ressens. Et je sais comment l'aider à vivre autrement. Il faut qu'elle parte. Comme je l'ai fait. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre de la manière dont elle a envie…

« C'est bien mademoiselle. Je vous vois demain, à la même heure. » Il se lève et m'aperçoit. Mais il ne dit rien et quitte la pièce.

---------(Sakura)

« Tu es douée. » Je me retourne, surprise de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle.

« - Li. Que fais-tu là?

- Je passais dans le coin. Tu sais jouer autre chose que du classique? » Elle secoue la tête, ce qui ressemble à un non catégorique.

« Tiens pousse toi un peu. Ma sœur m'avait appris un peu à jouer rapidement. Je suis beaucoup plus attiré par le jazz que le classique. Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer. » Je crois que c'est le plus de mots qu'il n'a jamais prononcé. C'est comme s'il était tout autre. Les quelques mots qu'il m'a chuchoté au repas me reviennent à l'esprit, mais je les chasse tout aussi rapidement. Je le laisse prendre place à côté de moi, alors que mon cerveau énumère les raisons pour lesquelles je devrais m'éloigner de lui. Mais pour une raison inconnue, je reste assise, scotchée à mon siège, à ses côtés.

Ses mains glissent le long du piano dans un rythme plutôt entraînant.

Je l'observe. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de lui. La sonnerie retentit et me tire de ma transe.

« - Alors?

- J'aime assez. On a le piano en commun.

- Non, on a beaucoup plus en commun. » Je croise son regard mais je comprends qu'il ne dira rien de plus.

« J'ai cours. A demain, Li. » Alors que j'allais passer la porte, je me retourne vers lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il est juste derrière moi. « J'aimerai bien apprendre. » Il hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas comment mais nos mains s'effleurent ce qui me fait frissonner. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je me dépêche d'aller en cours.

**J'ai repris cette histoire, que j'avais vraiment oubliée, car j'ai reçu un commentaire dessus sur ff-fr, comme quoi les commentaires servent ! J'en profite pour remercier celles qui avaient commenté les chapitres précédents...  
****J'espère que ça vous a plu, Saeko.  
Au prochain chap, qui sera dans moins de temps, sur!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le marché**

------ (Chine_ Présent) (Sakura)

« Sakura! Tu as fini ton piano? Tu m'accompagnes en ville? » La voix d'Eriol me tira de mes rêveries. Je délaissai le piano et marcha lentement vers l'entrée.

« - Je t'attends!

- A tout à l'heure ma tante. Sakura et moi partons chercher de quoi préparer les prochains repas. On prend Sattia. Kyo reste ici, n'hésitez pas à le déranger si vous en avez besoin. »

Sattia, quel nom pour un cheval. Yelan nous avait rejoints sur le porche de la maison.

« - Je ne pense pas que les menaces de Ichiha...

- On n'est jamais assez trop prudent ma tante.

- Prend plutôt soin de Sakura et de mon petit-fils. » Eriol hocha la tête, et partit préparer la charrette qui nous mènerait à la ville la plus proche où se tenait le marché.

Cette vie contrastait énormément avec celle que j'avais vécue au Japon, aux côtés de père, puis de Shaolan.

« - Faites attention, ma fille. Ménagez-vous, cela ne sert à rien de faire arriver l'enfant plutôt que prévu.

- Il ne reste plus que deux semaines normalement. Et on ne pourra pas accuser le surmenage. Vous me laissez trop de liberté pendant que vous vous occupez de toutes les tâches de la maison. » Je m'inclinais avant de rejoindre Eriol.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Shaolan avait fui la maison familiale, car Yelan est tellement différente de ce qu'il m'avait décrit. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, nous avions décidé de renouer avec nos parents, mais tout a commencé à tourner mal. Et voila où j'en suis maintenant.

Eriol me sourit en me voyant arriver.

« - Si Sattia n'existait pas, on serait à la ville après la nuit tombée.

- Tu exagères, je ne marche pas si lentement que ça ! Au fait, Sattia c'est vraiment nul comme prénom je n'ai jamais osé te le dire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, c'est Shaolan. » Il y eut un moment de silence comme à chaque fois que son prénom était prononcé.

« - Tu peux donc t'estimer heureuse. Ce n'est pas ton gosse qui s'appellera comme ça.

- Il est nul ton humour.

- Je sais. » Il m'aide à monter dans la charrette. Et nous voila parti en direction de la ville. Il est pourtant tôt. Mais la vie a un autre rythme ici. On se lève et on se couche avec le soleil.

« A quoi tu penses? » Cette phrase qui était la préférée de Shaolan, est devenue la mienne. Eriol ne me répond pas. Et je recommence à me perdre dans mes pensées quand la voix d'Eriol me ramène vers lui.

« Je me demande si tu me verras un jour comme autre chose que le cousin de celui que tu aimes. Je me demande aussi si tu me permettrais d'être le père de l'enfant que tu portes. » Il me regarde brièvement et reporte son attention sur la route. Je l'observe un moment. Il attend ma réponse.

« La réponse à tes deux questions est non Eriol, je suis désolée. » Il se contente de regarder la route. « Même si nous avons tous les deux perdu ... Tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura que Shaolan dans ma tête et je n'ai pas envie que tu me regardes en ayant l'impression que je suis Tomoyo. » Il ne dit toujours rien.

« - Et puis, j'aurais l'impression de les trahir, tous les deux.

- Tu as raison, je divague. » Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence.

Il est vrai que ces derniers mois, Eriol et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Je le laissais m'approcher, me toucher, sans rien dire. J'avais bien l'impression que d'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu. Et ce serait mentir si je niais le fait que sa présence me faisait du bien, me permettait d'avancer. Mais j'aurais dû faire plus attention, faire en sorte de ne pas arriver à cette situation.

Je crois que nous nous comprenons beaucoup plus que Kyo et moi car nous avons perdu chacun les deux personnes les plus chères à nos yeux, et je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire du mal…

« Arrête d'y penser Sakura. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira pas. Un moment de faiblesse de ma part. » Je ne réponds pas. Et il continue.

« - Ne m'ignore pas non plus. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Est-ce que tu penses au passé?

- A ton avis?

- Non ce que je veux dire... J'ai l'impression de vivre dans le passé. Je pense constamment à mes moments avec Shaolan. Comme une obsession.

- Je crois que c'est normal étant donné ce par quoi on est passé tous les deux... Néanmoins, ça va bientôt changer. Tu auras quelqu'un que tu devras aimer, protéger. Tu seras obligée de laisser un peu du passé pour vivre dans le présent.

- Je crois que j'ai peur du futur. J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, c'est vrai, je suis encore jeune.

- Moi je ne me fais pas de souci. Je suis même sûr que tu as tout prévu, jusqu'à la manière dont tu lui parleras de son père. Je me trompe?

- Non, tu commences à bien me connaître.

- Je suis même persuadé que tu iras au bout de tes rêves. Parce que tu as toujours été au bout de tout ce que tu devais faire. Tu as cette force de caractère: celle de ne jamais abandonner. Regarde avec Shaolan. Il y a tellement de fois où tu aurais pu tout quitter, tout lâcher, mais tu es restée, même quand il t'a fait du mal. »

On est arrivé en ville et il arrête Sattia. Il vient m'aider à me lever.

« Merci Eriol. Pour tout. » Il me sourit. Sincèrement. Et c'est comme si tous mes soucis s'envolaient.

« Ah Sakura-san! Mon dieu, ce que tu as grossi. Pourquoi te déplaces-tu, tu devrais rester allongée chez toi! » Je reconnais la voix de Mei, une jeune fille de 18 ans avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié pendant les 6 mois passées chez Yelan.

« Mei! Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas me voir. » Je vois le regard d'Eriol devenir plus sombre, plus froid, et je le frappe légèrement pour qu'il arrête. Mei, le même prénom de celle qui a causé tous nos malheurs. Je vois qu'Eriol est en train d'y penser.

Je lui glisse un « Ce n'est pas Meiling. Arrête-toi. Pas devant Mei. » Je vois bien que la jeune fille nous regarde bizarrement. « Tu es bien jolie aujourd'hui, quelle est l'occasion ? » Mei rougit, et ne dit rien.

« Rien de particulier Sakura-san. Parlons plutôt de toi. Tu as des idées pour le nom de ton enfant? » Je suis son regard et voit un jeune homme qui la regarde également.

« Quelle cachotière tu fais Mei! Je te rejoins tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'Eriol et moi nous mettions en route. Tu devines qu'avec ma lenteur... Je viendrais te trouver avant de repartir. » La jeune fille me sourit et hoche la tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eriol décide de prendre la parole. Il est resté bien silencieux toute cette matinée.

« - Cette Mei ne m'inspire pas trop confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches.

- Tout ça parce qu'elle porte le même prénom que ta cousine?

- Ce n'est pas ma cousine. » Il est borné, il ne l'était pas autant auparavant, ou bien tellment peu par rapport à Shaolan qu'on ne le remarquait pas.

« - C'était la cousine de Shao et comme Shao était ton cousin, cela fait bien d'elle ta cousine.

- Je ne la considère pas comme telle. Comment peux-tu encore la défendre ? » Parfois je me pose moi-même la question, mais la réponse vient d'elle-même.

« - Parce que tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait par amour.

- Même si elle t'a fait souffrir. Je ne comprends pas.

- Elle aimait ce Kurogane, elle a tout fait pour lui. Elle s'est battue pour lui. Il n'y a rien de mal.

- Pour toi, la trahison et la mort de Shao et Tomoyo ne sont rien de mal? » Nous sommes en train de rouvrir des plaies à peine cicatrisées.

« - Tu t'emportes.

- Vraiment ? Elle est la cause de tous nos malheurs. De plus, je suis incapable de lui pardonner sa trahison. Au service de Ichihara, alors qu'elle savait que c'était notre ennemie. Sans elle...

- Mais elle est morte Eriol. C'est du passé, rien ne changera maintenant. S'en prendre à une morte n'aidera pas à ramener Tomoyo et Shao. De plus, je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas fait la même chose si je m'étais retrouvée à sa place. »

Eriol ne répond pas et ne m'adresse pas la parole pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Le soleil se rapproche maintenant de son zénith. Malgré les soubresauts de la charrette liés à l'état de la route, le silence favorise mes réflexions que je devrais plutôt qualifier de rêves, ce que je passe mon temps à faire, car de cette manière, je me sens plus proche de Shaolan. Ce sont ces souvenirs, comme ceux de ce matin, qui m'encouragent à aller de l'avant.

Je repense à Shaolan, je reprends là où je m'étais arrêtée. Je me passe notre histoire en boucle dans ma tête depuis sa mort. Je revois dans mon esprit ce qui a été l'événement déclencheur de notre relation. En tout cas, pour moi…

**J'espère que ce chapitre comme le précédent vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez réellement!!  
Enfin, pas mal d'indices sur ce qui s'est passé sont dans ce chapitre...  
Kaeso**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bagarre.**

-------(Japon)(6 ans auparavant)---(Sakura)

Aujourd'hui mon frère doit me conduire plus tôt car il doit aller voir un ami d'enfance qui habitait maintenant à Tokyo, Yukito quelque chose...

Comme à chaque trajet, je regarde la ville s'éveiller à cette heure si matinale. Je passe en revue dans ma tête la journée qui va arriver, du cours de maths au cours d'arts plastiques.

La seule inconnue est de savoir si Shaolan me rejoindra ou pas à la fin de mon cours de musique pour quelques minutes, le temps de jouer un quatre mains. Alors qu'il m'apprenait tout du jazz, je lui faisais découvrir la musique classique.

Cependant en passant devant le parc pingouin, quelque chose, que je n'arrive pas à définir, semble différent des autres jours. Je le ressens, et ne comprends ce que c'est que quelques minutes plus tard. Je vois deux hommes en battre un troisième. Cela se passe très vite, tellement vite que je n'aurais rien remarqué si je n'avais pas regardé attentivement. L'école longe le parc pingouin, et Toya me dépose alors que je suis toujours profondément dans mes pensées. Il est à peine 6h du matin…

Alors que je me serais dépêchée d'entrer dans l'école et d'oublier cet incident il y a encore quelques mois, je me surprends à vérifier que Toya est suffisamment loin pour que je puisse rebrousser chemin. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je sens mes mains serrer plus fort la bandoulière de mon sac.

Ce que j'avais vu rapidement il y a une dizaine de minutes se dessine maintenant clairement et je constate que je connais le garçon à terre.

« Arrêtez ! Li ! » En entendant mes cris, les deux hommes se retournent, surpris, avant de s'en aller en courant. Je cours vers le corps de Shaolan.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et il lève la tête. Il ne m'avait même pas remarquée.

« - Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi il ont arrêté si rapidement...

- Ils t'ont sacrément amoché. » Je me suis baissée à son niveau, et je repousse les mèches mêlées au sang qui recouvrent son visage.

« - Tu habites loin ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer. Ils pourront te reconnaître maintenant. J'aurais dû écouter Eriol.

- Arrête de parler. Tu te fatigues. » Il s'appuie sur moi et j'ai passé son bras autour de mon cou.

« Tu auras tout le temps pour les remords plus tard. Tu habites loin ? » Il secoue la tête.

« J'habite à environ cinq minutes d'ici. » Je hoche la mienne, lui indiquant de me montrer le chemin. Il me conduit et c'est une partie de la ville que je ne connais pas dans laquelle on se retrouve.

« Cinq minutes, mon œil. » J'ai soufflé ces mots mais il les a entendus et je vois se dessiner un sourire sur son visage.

« Je mets cinq minutes en moto normalement. » Cela fait 15 minutes que je le traîne. Heureusement qu'il reste encore pas mal de temps avant le début de l'école. « C'est bon, on est arrivé. »

« Passe-moi, tes clefs. Quel étage? » Il m'indique le numéro 5 et j'appuie sur le bouton correspondant.

« - Tu vis seul?

- Non, avec Eriol et Kyo.

- Ils sont là?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais parti pour aller au gymnase, je ne suis pas leur mère. » Je ne réponds rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Si c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, à quoi penses-tu Sakura ?! « Ils doivent encore être en train de dormir… »

Une fois passée la porte, il va vers la cuisine en titubant. Je le regarde faire ces quelques pas et je souris. Il a dû le sentir car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il me lance un « Ne te moques pas. Je le sens d'ici. »

Mon visage retrouve une expression un peu plus neutre, un peu plus froide.

« La salle de bain? » Je n'essaye même pas d'être aimable.

« Au bout du couloir. » Je cherche partout un kit de premier secours. Mais je ne trouve rien.

« Pas de kit de premier secours? » Je prends son silence pour un non. Aussi je saisis dans le placard une serviette que j'humidifie, une deuxième, un désinfectant et tant pis pour les pansements.

Je reviens et je le vois la tête cachée dans ses bras, affalé sur leur table à manger. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et il relève la tête surpris.

« J'ai amené de quoi nettoyer tes plaies. J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. » Je me justifie quand j'intercepte son regard étonné.

« - Il y a du sang par terre. Tu as été blessé plus profondément ?

- Un d'eux devait avoir un couteau. » Je m'arrête pour le regarder. Il est sérieux.

« - Enlève ton T-shirt.

- Non mais ça va pas!

- Li. » Il s'exécute et je me retiens pour ne pas montrer que la vue du sang me met mal à l'aise. Pour ne pas penser non plus que mes doigts effleurent le torse d'un garçon autre que Toya. Même avec Toya, ça n'est jamais arrivé !

« - Ils ne devaient pas avoir un couteau. Ils avaient un couteau. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant.

- J'avais ma main dessus, pour empêcher...

- Ca risque de faire mal. » Je l'ai coupé, je le fais souvent quand je suis nerveuse. Je lui nettoie ses plaies, les désinfecte.

« - Je vais aller chercher des pansements parce...

- Laisse. J'irais sur le chemin des cours, je vais essayer de ne pas trop bouger, et puis la serviette suffira pour le moment. Comment se fait-il que tu étais au lycée si tôt ?

- Mon frère devait aller voir un ami à Tokyo pour la journée, et comme mon père est trop occupé, c'est toujours mon frère qui m'amène. Mon père refuse que j'aille… » Il m'a arrêté en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dire que ça m'a surpris est très loin de la réalité. Je m'éloigne aussi vite que possible et tente de reprendre mes esprits. De quel droit a-t-il…

« - Une manière de te remercier Kinomoto. Et puis ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie, je me suis dit que les circonstances ne se représenteraient peut-être pas de sitôt...

- Un merci aurait suffi. » J'essaye de montrer que ça ne m'a pas affecté, mais les tremblements de ma voix me dénoncent. Il hausse les épaules et capture à nouveau mes lèvres. Cette fois, je me détends. Je sens une des ses mains autour de ma taille qui m'attire encore plus vers lui. Nous nous séparons brusquement lorsqu'une porte s'ouvre et que la voix d'Eriol nous parvient aux oreilles.. Je suis surement toute rouge.

« Shao, tu es déjà rentré? » Il se dirige vers le frigo torse nu, les cheveux en bataille. Très différent de l'image qu'il donne au lycée. Il se retourne et me vois. Je crois le voir sourire un instant. « Oh, je suis désolé, je dérange? » Il sourit véritablement maintenant. Un sourire que je déteste.

« - Ne sois pas ridicule Eriol.

- Je suis désolée, je vais être en retard.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Kinomoto.

- Ca serait trop de te demander de changer de rengaine ?

- Je t'emmenerai au lycée en moto, dans une heure.

- Mais…

- Non, on ne sera pas en retard. Si tu veux aller rejoindre Kyo, il est surement en train de regarder la télé. » Je ne dis rien, observe Shaolan puis Eriol. Je sens un peu de tension et je comprends qu'ils veulent rester seuls. Je vais passer la porte quand la voix d'Eriol me retient.

« - Kinomoto, tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Rien merci, je ne mange pas le matin d'habitude…

- Ce n'est pas bon, je vais te préparer des œufs, c'est comme ça que les anglais commencent leur petit déjeuner… » Je ne réponds pas et m'éclipse. Shaolan avait raison, il est maintenant 6h30 du matin et Kyo est allongé sur le canapé, déjà en train de zapper.

« Tu veux bien te pousser un peu ? » Il sursaute à l'entente de ma voix, avant de sourire.

« - Bien sur Kinomoto. Tu veux regarder une chaîne en particulier ? J'avoue que j'adore les dessins animés, mais Eriol préfère les émissions de télé-réalité…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Hiragizawaa était comme ça.

- Tu vas voir, il fait les meilleurs petits déjeuners de la terre !

- Dis, tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?

- Non, je m'en fiche un peu. Je te dis si Eriol a bien retenu une chose de son pensionnat en Angleterre, c'est bien le petit-déjeuner. Ah et peut-être la discipline aussi…

- Li se faisait battre à côté du lycée… » Kyo me regarde, puis hausse les épaules.

« - Bah, c'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué. C'était presque notre quotidien en Chine. C'est pour cette raison qu'on a décidé de venir ici. Pour tenter de se faire oublier…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes encore, Kyo. » Le regard d'Eriol est dur. Il pose devant moi une assiette.

« Eggs and bacon. Le meilleur. Ne t'occupes pas de Kyo, il aime raconter des bêtises. »

------(Shaolan)

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le ton d'Eriol est sérieux, et je sais que je vais devoir avouer qu'il avait raison... comme toujours.

« Domeki et Watakuni nous ont retrouvé. » Je crois que c'est comme cela qu'ils s'appellent car nous les avions entendus se chamailler un jour, quand nous étions encore en Chine. Eriol ne dit rien et s'assoit.

« Alors il faut qu'on parte. » Je secoue la tête.

« - Je n'ai pas envie.

- Tiens, tu ne serais pas en train de t'attacher?

- Je n'ai pas envie de courir pour leur échapper. Il va falloir les affronter de toute manière à un moment ou à un autre, car je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à jouer au chat et à la souris...

- Je ne suis pas prêt à mettre les filles en danger. Mais de toute façon, ta décision semble prise. » Je déteste quand il a ce discours moralisateur. Il a déjà sorti les œufs, la poêle, le lait, cherche dans le placard les assiettes et les verres.

« - Il faudra t'éloigner de Daidouji pour ne pas qu'elle soit impliquée.

- Et toi sauras-tu ignorer la petite Sakura? » Je grimace. Je déteste aussi quand il fait ça.

« - Alors tu as succombé? C'est vrai que 5 mois, c'est déjà quelque chose pour toi, tu n'es pas habitué à ne pas avoir tout ce que tu désires au moment où tu le veux…

- Je ne la désire pas. Sakura est différente des autres.

- Sakura hein?

- C'est bon Eriol lache moi.

- Non, vas-y je t'écoute. En quoi est-elle différente?

- Elle me ressemble assez. Je cherche à l'aider. » Eriol ne dit rien. Il fait glisser deux œufs et quelques tranches de bacon dans chaque assiette, avant de me tendre la mienne.

« Je vais vérifier que Kyo ne raconte pas n'importe quoi à Sakura. Tu veux que je l'appelle pour qu'elle t'aide à t'habiller ? » J'aurais eu quelque chose sous la main, je lui aurais balancé à la figure malgré la douleur...

L'horloge dans le salon vient de sonner 7h30, c'est une bizarrerie qu'Eriol a ramené d'Europe et je me demande comment elle peut être encore ici.

Eriol sort de sa chambre, bien habillé et la raie sur le côté. Si seulement les gens savaient comment il était réellement.

« - Kyo, c'est l'heure, éteins la télé !

- Mais, juste quelques minutes. Il ne reste presque rien de toute façon. » C'est le même cinéma tous les matins. Sakura les regarde un peu bizarrement, puis prend la télécommande des mains et l'écran devient noir. » Kyo la regarde méchamment.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Désolée. » Je rigole légèrement avant de me rendre compte que ça fait mal.

« - En plus, il faut s'arrêter à la pharmacie.

-On commence à y aller Eriol. Essaye de traîner Kyo comme tu peux… » Je sors suivi de Sakura. On n'échange pas un autre mot jusqu'à notre arrêt devant la pharmacie.

« - Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas d'autres pharmacies ouvertes ?

- Pas sur le chemin en tout cas, allez dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard. » Elle regarde l'immeuble avec appréhension avant de retirer son casque et de me le tendre. Elle le remet sur sa tête avant que j'ai pu le prendre

« - Ca va Kinomoto ?

- Oui, oui. Dépêchons nous… » Elle se comporte de manière étrange mais je n'y fais plus attention.

Elle se dirige dans les rayons et rassemble quelques affaires. Je vois que la femme la dévisage un peu, et que Sakura est très nerveuse, je règle et on sort d'ici.

Elle tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« -Eh, Kinomoto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas…

- Kinomoto !

- reconnue. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue. » Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et elle me regarde les yeux grand ouverts. Au moins, elle ne balise plus.

« Accroche-toi. Il faut se dépêcher… » On arrive devant le lycée. Je range les casques. Les gens commencent à chuchoter à notre passage. Elle a toujours le sac dans sa main. Tomoyo vient à notre rencontre, très étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle est comme ça depuis la pharmacie, tu peux t'en occuper ? J'ai besoin d'aller me soigner. » Tomoyo acquiesce de la tête.

« A tout à l'heure, Kinomoto. » Je lui prends le sac des mains car elle est toujours dans son monde. J'entends alors que j'ai à peine fait quelques pas Tomoyo crier son nom. Je me retourne rapidement, et je me sens sourire en voyant Sakura sursauter et reprendre ses esprits avant de s'engager dans une conversation passionnée avec sa meilleure amie.

-------(Sakura)

Je me suis précipitée à la sortie des cours. Tomoyo m'a suivie. En sortant, je ne reconnais pas la voiture de mon frère mais celle de mon père. Ce que j'ai ressassé pendant toute la journée est en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Mme Itaa, la pharmacienne, a dû prévenir mon père, d'où cette visite que je reçois à l'école.

En me voyant arriver, le chauffeur se précipite sur la portière. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas rentrer. Je reste au froid, en attendant que mon père daigne m'adresser la parole. Ce qui n'arrive pas. Je le vois sortir. Il a bien deux têtes de plus que moi et il me regarde de haut, dans les deux sens du terme.

« - Explique moi ce que tu as fait ce matin ma fille ?

- De quoi parlez-vous père ? » Peu importe que nous ne soyons pas à la maison, il m'attrape le bras rapidement et fermement. Il le presse un peu plus fort.

« Ne joues pas avec moi ma fille, j'en ai horreur. J'ai appelé le lycée, ils m'ont dit que tu n'y étais pas. Or Toya m'a affirmé qu'il t'avait déposé devant. » Je garde le silence. Je devine la silhouette de Tomoyo un peu plus loin, qui me regarde avec compassion.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, tu n'as pas le droit de mettre un pied dans ma maison, c'est compris ? » Il me gifle. « Ton professeur viendra te faire le cours ici aujourd'hui. Et s'il le faut, tu dormiras à l'infirmerie. C'est déjà arrangé. » Je ne dis rien.

Il se retourne, rentre dans la voiture sans m'adresser un autre regard. Il m'a humiliée devant l'école entière. Tomoyo se précipite à mes côtés. La fenêtre s'est ouverte légèrement.

« Mademoiselle Daidouji, vous devriez vous éloigner de ma fille. Je ne souhaite pas que vous la poussiez davantage dans la mauvaise direction. » La voiture démarre en trombe. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que mes larmes coulaient. Tomoyo prend ma main et la serre fort.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse. C'est compris ? Et ton père ne me fait pas peur. Okay Saks ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai toujours là. Tu peux dormir chez moi ce soir, ma mère n'y verra aucun inconvénient, je te promets. » Je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot. Je sens qu'elle passe ses bras autour de moi et elle caresse mes cheveux.

Je ne sais pas si je suis contente ou triste. Cela fait un bail que je ne reconnais plus mon père. Mais je crois, que plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de Toya.

« Dis Tomoyo, tu peux m'attendre deux minutes ? J'ai besoin d'appeler mon frère. » Je vois nos trois garçons s'approcher de nous et je m'éloigne un peu.

« - Allo ?

- Toya ? C'est moi. Dis, tu es où ?

- Père n'est pas là ? Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas venir. Je reste à Tokyo sûrement un ou deux jours de plus. Sakura ?

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça.

- Ca va ? » Je ne réponds pas.

« - Sakura ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, tu peux me le dire. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec son coup de fil de ce matin ?

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. Tu peux me couvrir ce soir ? C'est-à-dire ne rien dire à père. Je vais aller dormir chez Tomoyo, donc pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sakura ? » Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

« Il t'a touchée ? » Je ne pensais pas que Toya était au courant. « Tu pensais que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Il agit toujours de cette manière quand je ne suis pas là… » J'entends un bruit sourd et je suis sure qu'il est en train de se défouler.

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Si c'est ma chance de partir de la maison, je la prendrais. Je voulais juste te prévenir. C'est tout. Profite bien de Tokyo. Quand tu reviendras, ce sera sûrement l'enfer… » Je raccroche sans un mot de plus.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et légèrement distrait, suffisamment pour que vous vouliez la suite !!  
****A la prochaine. Saeko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme toujours Iness me rappelle à l'ordre et je la remercie !**

**Voila donc un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour l'attente. Du coup, je l'ai fait un peu plus long…Du moins je crois.**

**Ah ! Et bonne année à toutes (avec du retard aussi…)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un début.**

------(Sakura)

J'avais suivi Tomoyo tout le long du chemin, sans dire un mot. Et j'étais plutôt contente qu'elle soit restée silencieuse également.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà sur le perron de sa maison. Bizarrement la mère de Tomoyo ouvrit. Mon amie fut surprise plus que moi je crois.

« - Maman ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- J'ai reçu un appel cet après midi. Je voulais te parler aussi vite que possible… » Elle me regarde avant d'ajouter « En privé. » Tomoyo hoche de la tête, s'excuse d'un regard et suit sa mère.

Je commence à angoisser sans raison. Je ne suis jamais allée chez Tomoyo, mais j'avais croisé sa mère quelques fois, en particulier aux représentations de l'école.

Je pars m'asseoir dans le salon, observe les différentes photos de Tomoyo et de sa mère encadrées et accrochées au mur. Il n'y en a aucune de son père. J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans un endroit interdit en quelque sorte.

Même si nous sommes amies depuis longtemps, cela consiste simplement à être ensemble en cours ou se soutenir quand on a des baisses de régimes. Mais je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse devenir plus proche que cela. Cependant, tout a basculé depuis la visite de mon père tout à l'heure.

J'entends que le ton monte dans la pièce d'à côté. Tomoyo ressort, furieuse. Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne dans l'escalier vers ce que je devine être sa chambre. Elle sort un sac de son armoire. Elle frappe des pieds, s'énerve sans raison.

Elle ignore à la fois mes appels et les cris de sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me lève du lit et m'assois par terre, commence à plier les fringues qu'elle jette par-dessus son épaule et à les ranger dans le sac. Quand elle ressort, elle semble visiblement surprise.

« Pas d'explications. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a toujours dit ? » Elle me sourit faiblement.

« Oui, tu as raison, merci Sakura. » Je continue de plier ses affaires. « Il y a encore plein de choses que je souhaite prendre. Mais je ne sais plus où je les ai mises. » Je la regarde s'asseoir par terre à côté de moi et prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ton père a appelé. » Je me mure dans mon silence et la laisse parler. « Je crois que ma mère me déçoit un peu. Une histoire avec sa marque de vêtements. » Tomoyo avait hérité de sa mère en ce qui concerne la mode, elle fabriquait ses propres robes depuis le début du lycée. Et je dois avouer qu'elle était douée…

« - Ma machine à coudre. Et les tissus. Comment va-t-on faire ? Tu te souviens quel est le nom de l'hôtel de ce bled ?

- Tomoeda Inn, je crois. Dans la rue de l'Empire. Respire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle a obtenu le numéro de l'hôtel et le compose.

« - Bonjour monsieur, je me demandais s'il vous restait une chambre pour deux personnes pour ce soir ?

- …

- Bien. Merci quand même. Au revoir. »

« Plus de place à l'hôtel. Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais appeler Eriol. » Je regarde l'heure. 6 heures déjà. 2 heures se sont écoulées depuis la fin des cours. C'est la première fois que je rate un cours de piano. Père doit être furieux.

« Ils travaillent jusqu'à 11 heures en semaine. Tu le sais, non ?

- Oui, mais je vais profiter de sa pause pour qu'il m'aide à déménager.

- Leur place est trop petite pour nous deux en plus.

- Le canapé du salon est un clic-clac. C'est toujours mieux que l'infirmerie. » Je hoche la tête. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve mieux… Ok ma belle ? » Je hausse les épaules. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour Shaolan. « On pourra même aller prendre un verre, en profiter pour sortir un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Je lui souris.

Il est bientôt huit heures maintenant et Tomoyo vérifie que tout est en place. Un coup de klaxon retentit : Eriol nous signale ainsi sa présence. J'aide Tomoyo à porter les sacs et elle passe devant sa mère sans un regard. Je vois bien que Daidouji-san s'en veut. Mais que peut-elle face à mon père, qui gère environ la totalité de la ville…

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tomoyo, on se fait la belle ?

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Eriol.

- Je vous propose d'aller poser vos affaires. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas de venir là où on travaille. On serait plus rassurés de vous savoir avec nous.

- C'est en rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Shaolan ce matin ? » Je demande, question à laquelle Hiragisawaa répond par l'affirmative.

Il est juste à l'heure pour la reprise de son boulot. Tomoyo a insisté pour qu'on se change. Elle m'a passé certains de ses vêtements pour remplacer mon uniforme de lycéenne. En passant, elle n'a pas arrêté de me gonfler sur le fait que je pourrais être mannequin si « je me libérais de mes poids et prenais confiance en moi et ma beauté ».

Pour la faire taire, j'ai accepté de mettre des fringues que je n'aurais même pas regardées en vitrine d'habitude. Il s'agit d'une de ses créations bien évidemment : une robe qui ressemble assez aux costumes de spectacles de danse classique, avec des tissus qui en donnent un look plutôt décalé mais qui me plait assez.

Elle me maquille dans la voiture et je suis plutôt heureuse, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Peut-être parce que demain j'ai cours et que c'est la première fois que je sors.

Hiragisawaa nous a fait passer par la porte de service et je rentre pour la première fois dans un tel établissement. La première chose que je vois, c'est le bar. La deuxième, Li. Il sert les clients alors que Chung s'occupe du bar. Quelques souvenirs me reviennent, du temps passé avec mon frère qui se vantait de faire les meilleurs cocktails de la ville. J'avais servi de cobaye. Je devais avoir douze ans. Et à cette époque mon père était souvent en voyage, construisant son empire. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon frère, sous la garde de nourrices que nous arrivions toujours à semer. J'étais encore plongée dans mes souvenirs quand Tomoyo prit ma main dans la sienne et m'attira vers le bar.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je n'étais jamais venue, je trouve l'endroit plutôt cool.

- Bonsoir les filles, je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Une pina pour moi. Tomoyo ? » Mais celle-ci me regarde, étonnée. Tout comme Chung d'ailleurs.

« - Tu bois ? Ca c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais deviné !

- Je ne bois pas, je m'y connais un peu en cocktails, c'est tout.

- C'est tout… Je prends la même chose, Kyo. Je veux gouter ce que prend Kura. » Je laisse passer le surnom.

La salle est construite un peu comme un théâtre. Sur les deux étages, du côté du balcon des tables sont arrangées de manière à surplomber la scène, où se trouve à la fois un piano mais aussi des platines.

« L'ambiance va changer du tout au tout dans peu de temps. Vous voyez les tables sont en train de se vider. Il n'y a qu'un seul service, généralement des personnes plutôt aisées, d'où cette ambiance. Vous savez, un gars au piano qui chante… Mais bientôt, toutes les tables du bas vont être poussées, transformant cette partie en piste de dance. J'étais assez impressionné au départ... » nous dit Chung en déposant nos verres devant nous. Il repart tout aussi vite, interpellé par les jeunes accoudés au bar.

Li se dirige vers moi, et je vois Tomoyo lever ses sourcils d'une manière interrogatrice. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour les baisers, seulement l'agression de Li.

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici, c'est toi. » Je ne réponds pas.

« - Jolie robe.

- C'est Tomoyo qui l'a faite. Une sorte de première en quelque sorte… » Il se sert dans mon verre, et me regarde.

« - Et tu bois… Du rhum !

- C'est le seul alcool que je supporte.

- C'est aussi un des plus forts. Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver inconsciente par terre.

- Tu me sous-estimes. » Il me regarde à nouveau. D'une manière qui me fait frissonner et qui me met surtout mal à l'aise : au point que je décide de reporter mon attention sur ma boisson, alors qu'il part aider à installer la piste de danse.

Je sens Tomoyo me faire du coude. Je l'ignore mais elle ne s'arrête pas.

« - Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Son dernier regard n'avait rien d'une amitié platonique comme tu essayes de me le faire croire depuis quelques mois…

- Il se peut qu'il m'ait embrassée. » Tomoyo se tait quelques minutes avant de marmonner un « Et Eriol ne m'a rien dit ! » avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

« - Et c'est la première fois que tu le vois depuis ? Parce qu'entre nous, cet échange était plutôt bizarre…

- Non à midi aussi, mais apparemment, il souhaite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire. Tu sais que tu peux être déroutante comme fille ? » Je lui tire la langue.

« - En tout cas, même si c'est pour lui que tu changes autant, j'aime bien la nouvelle Sakura...

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est un peu pour toi, surtout pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends.

- Ce que j'attends quoi ? Je n'attends rien.

- Pour Shaolan. Il en pince clairement pour toi. Et d'après ce que je peux voir, il ne te laisse pas indifférente. S'il n'y avait pas Eriol, je peux te dire que je ne me serais pas gênée.

- Justement, elles lui tournent toutes autour. Que ce soit ici ou au lycée. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il n'ait pas juste envie de s'amuser. Et dans ce cas je suis plutôt hors course. »

La piste est maintenant totalement dégagée et l'espace véritablement mis en valeur. Il reste encore quelques tables occupées à l'étage. Et peu à peu, la transition se fait sentir dans le style de musique. Le pianiste a l'air de plus s'amuser et je le trouve beau à regarder. Il entame un morceau plus rythmique.

Du jazz. Je regarde alors Li sans le vouloir, et j'intercepte son regard. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me désigner la piste. Je hausse les épaules et me retourne vers Tomoyo qui me sourit et m'encourage à y aller.

Sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, je suis dans les bras de Li, et il me guide sur cette musique. Heureusement que je connais quelques pas de swing qui me permettent de me débrouiller. Quelques couples nous rejoignent, et j'ai moins l'impression d'être dévisagée. De vieux souvenirs ressurgissent. Paris, mon père, mon frère et moi dans un caveau de Saint Germain. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais y passer la soirée et observer des couples de tout âge se déhancher sur cette musique endiablée. Il m'arrivait quand mon père n'était pas fatigué de danser avec lui. Je donnerais beaucoup pour retrouver cette époque.

Li a du ressentir quelque chose à travers mon expression car il me chuchote en se penchant :

« Ca va ? » Je hoche la tête sans rien dire de plus. Mais tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus envie de danser. Il le sent et me dirige vers l'extérieur de la piste, vers Tomoyo. J'ai envie de crier mais ça ne sort pas. J'ai envie de pleurer aussi… Finalement, aussi bête que cela paraisse, je ne vois que l'alcool pour m'aider temporairement. De toute façon, il me semble que c'est la journée des premières fois. Je descends le fond de pinacolada qu'il me reste, sous le regard de mon amie.

« - Chung ! Tu me sers quelque chose de plus fort s'il te plait ?

- Sakura, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… » Tomoyo essaye de me raisonner mais pour une fois je ne l'écoute plus et me dirige derrière le bar pour me servir moi-même.

J'attrape une bouteille que je lance en l'air en la faisant tourner et la rattrape, prête à servir. Je regarde la bouteille et ne vois pas les regards ahuris posés sur moi. J'ai l'image de mon frère faisant cette même boisson, la seule à laquelle il ne m'avait jamais fait gouter.

Je sors de mon sac de quoi payer et pars avec mon verre dans les étages. J'entends rapidement Chung demander à Tomoyo de me suivre, mais je crois qu'elle a compris que ce n'était pas le moment. Je m'affaisse sur un canapé deux étages plus haut.

-----(Tomoyo)

Sakura vient de partir son verre à la main. J'ai bien entendu Kyo, mais je ne suis pas sure d'être celle dont elle a besoin. Je ne connais pas cette Sakura là. Et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas envie d'admettre qu'elle m'était restée inconnue, que je n'avais pas réussi à deviner son existence. Certes nous n'avons jamais été si proches mais qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit du tout et le découvrir aussi brusquement me laisse sans voix.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne et vois Eriol. Je lui souris.

« - Tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas vraiment vu Sakura de la soirée. Je l'ai bien aperçu sur la piste avec Shaolan, mais…

- Elle vient de se faire un verre avec je crois suffisamment d'alcool pour assommer un éléphant et de monter avec.

- Shaolan fait ça tous les jours.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je m'inquiète vraiment.

- Je ne crois pas. Parce que tu sais qu'au bout du compte on va s'en occuper. Je dirais plutôt que tu es surprise.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi il faut que tu aies toujours raison ? Je gagnais toujours à ce jeu là avant. Mais avec Sakura, je viens de m'apercevoir que je m'étais plantée sur toute la ligne.

- Elle vient de s'engueuler avec son père. Je pense que ça doit être plus difficile qu'on ne l'imagine. » Il m'embrasse rapidement. « Il faut que j'y aille. Si tu comptes danser, pas avec un autre que moi. Viens me chercher, d'accord ? »

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé du bar et Kyo me regarde en soupirant et en me demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi je ne danse pas.

Nous sommes interrompus par une jeune fille qui peine à marcher droit.

« Dites mademoiselle. Je crois que c'est votre amie qui s'est endormie sur un des canapés du deuxième étage. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes disputés mais je ne la laisserai pas toute seule inconsciente… »

Je comprends le message qu'elle essaye de me faire passer. Les garçons ont bientôt fini et je dis à Kyo que je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de leur boulot. Je lui demande également de m'envoyer Shaolan quand il aura fini. Je cours retrouver Sakura, et fais ainsi déguerpir les quelques garçons qui s'étaient assis à côté d'elle. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour s'endormir avec cette musique.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je vois arriver Shaolan. Je lui fais signe de ne pas faire de bruit et je vois bien qu'il se moque de moi en me faisant remarquer que je veux peut-être qu'il demande de baisser la sono aussi.

Il prend Sakura dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

« - Je lui avais dit que le rhum était fatal. 'Ne me sous estimes pas' qu'elle m'a dit !

- Je crois qu'elle a bu bien plus que du rhum. Mais il faut demander à Kyo, je ne m'y connais pas du tout. Elle par-contre maniait les bouteilles comme je l'ai rarement vu faire. »

Il ne dit rien et se contente d'avancer. Le trajet dans la voiture est silencieux. Une fois la porte passée, Shaolan la porte directement dans sa chambre.

« - Et tu vas dormir où Shaolan ?

- Dans le canapé ou le fauteuil selon que Daidouji dorme avec toi ou pas Eriol… » Je me sens mal à l'aise. J'avais envie de dormir avec Eriol, mais Shaolan l'a banalisé en quelques mots, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Il parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente et après ce soir, cela m'atteint plus que je ne le voudrais.

Eriol me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Ne l'écoute pas. Moi ça me ferai plaisir de t'avoir à côté de moi cette nuit et de me réveiller avec ton visage et tes baisers. » Je resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Je sens que quelques larmes coulent. Kyo les voit et ne sait pas quoi faire.

« J'aimerai tellement que tout soit comme avant. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je n'ai qu'à rentrer chez moi et tomber dans les bras de ma mère. Pour Sakura, je ne sais pas. Et puis je n'aime pas la Sakura torturée de ce soir… » Le silence accueille mes quelques mots. Bien sur qu'ils ne peuvent pas me répondre. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la tête de Sakura. Eriol prend lentement mes affaires et me montre leur appartement. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, je plonge sur le lit, le regarde s'allonger à côté de moi. Je sens que je m'endors même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

------(Shaolan)

J'ai déposé Sakura sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce soir, je ne sais même pas où on en est, tous les deux. Je passe une mêche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour dégager son visage et je m'insulte presque aussitôt pour ce geste. Je la regarde longuement puis me décide à quitter la pièce quand je sens sa main dans la mienne.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plait »

Je la regarde, elle a ouvert les yeux. Faisait-elle semblant de dormir ? Je hoche la tête et elle se pousse un peu pour que je puisse m'allonger à côté d'elle.

« - Je crois que j'ai fait des bêtises aujourd'hui. Premier baiser. Première sortie. Première cuite. » Elle se tait avant de murmurer en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« - Première fois ?

- Non, tu ne me dirais pas ça sans l'alcool.

- De toute façon, tu as l'habitude, je ne suis qu'une de plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange. » Je n'aime pas le ton qu'elle emploie. Elle est la première que j'ai juste envie de protéger. Elle se retourne de l'autre côté. Je me redresse et caresse son bras.

« Je veux que tu te souviennes de notre première nuit ensemble, Sakura. » Elle ne répond pas et je soupçonne qu'elle s'est endormie. Je la regarde encore un moment, avant de m'endormir moi aussi un bras sur elle.

Je me réveille brusquement au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il fait froid. J'aperçois la fenêtre ouverte et Sakura accoudée. Elle ne bouge pas, frissonne légèrement. Je prends la couverture et la pose sur ses épaules. Elle tourne son visage vers le mien et me sourit faiblement.

« - Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Et pour ton lit aussi, mais il est très confortable.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je ne suis pas sure, non, mais ça fait moins mal je crois.

- Ca s'estompe avec le temps, tu verras. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là tu sais.

- Oui, mais si je voulais parler, ce ne serait pas toi. » Je la regarde fixement, lui demandant silencieusement d'expliquer pourquoi. « Je déteste paraître fragile. Et puis si je te racontais tout, il n'y aurait plus de mystère pour la suite. » Elle m'embrasse furtivement et s'apprête à se recoucher. Je la retiens et la garde dans mes bras quelques instants.

« Laisse-moi rester avec toi. Ce n'est pas un jeu Sakura. Je veux être là quand tu en auras besoin. » Elle me regarde encore quelques instants avant de sourire plus franchement.

« Je n'avais aucune envie que ce soit un jeu. » Je la serre plus fort contre moi puis m'éloigne afin de fermer la fenêtre. Je vais m'allonger contre elle. Elle se retourne pour me faire face et je l'attire vers moi.

Je me réveille par le bruit d'un appareil. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je vois le visage de Tomoyo se dessiner plus clairement devant mes yeux.

« Il fallait que j'immortalise le moment. » Elle secoue l'appareil. Je sens Sakura s'étirer contre moi. « C'est le polaroid d'Eriol. » Elle secoue la photo, sors de la chambre et reviens quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sakura a remonté la couverture sur sa tête et s'appuie contre mon torse. Je la repousse en lui faisant comprendre que j'ai toujours mal. Tomoyo nous lance donc la photo avec comme seule inscription sur le bas : '5 février 2002' et je me sens sourire. Quelque chose de nouveau vient de commencer.

**J'espère que je n'ai laissé passer aucune faute.**

**J'attends comme toujours vos commentaires !!**

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Saeko**


End file.
